The present invention relates generally to a work and play area and specifically to a work and play area being attachable to a table edge.
It is often the case that objects and small articles being manipulated over a table top tend to get scattered even to the point of falling off the table. This is true in the case of adults working with for example, small parts, and young children that may involuntarily scatter playthings, utensils and food containers. Some work mats fitted to a table top have been proposed to aid with the containment of small items, but do not sufficiently address the needs of children. One frequently encountered problem occurs when families dine out and have young children that may risk injury by involuntarily striking the table edge with their arms or head when seated at a lower than desired level relative to a table top height. What is needed is a work and play area to help localize materials allowing a child to move normally without risk of injury.